Lipgloss (feat. CupcakKe)
"Lipgloss" is a song by Kylicia Grace featuring CupcakKe featured on her debut album, No Angel. Lyrics Eh-eh-eh Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Eh-eh-eh-XCX Charli Mhmm, I keep it sticky icky like lipgloss Mhmm, I keep it sticky icky like lipgloss Mhmm, I keep it sticky icky like lipgloss Yeah, you know I'm sugary sweet Baby boy, gon' rot your teeth like what (Drip, drip, so slick, that's my lipgloss) Mhmm, I keep it sticky icky like lipgloss (Drip, drip, so slick, that's my lipgloss) Mhmm, I keep it sticky icky like lipgloss (Drip, drip, so slick, that's my lipgloss) Mhmm, I keep it sticky icky like lipgloss Yeah, you know I'm sugary sweet Baby boy, gon' rot your teeth like what CupcakKe: When we have sex, you fuck me like you obsessed Serve you pussy for your lunch, so let me wear a hairnet Freaky little bitch when I'm out with Charli Yeah, we keep more eyes on us than the show iCarly Bad bitch, make the way you can't get over me Yo ass a pussy, I’m above it like a ovary I'm talkin' everyday, you gonna wanna hit on this So sticky, Winnie The Pooh ain't got shit on this Come get you a sample, lick between the camel Pussy taste sweet 'cause I ate my pineapple Light a couple candles, prove you could handle Pussy gooey like yolk before the egg scrambled Never trust a man who wear briefs 'Cause he gon' wanna fuck and keep it brief Call again when you need somethin' to eat So I could open my legs, bon appetit, let's get it XCX: Mhmm, I keep it sticky icky like lipgloss Mhmm, I keep it sticky icky like lipgloss Mhmm, I keep it sticky icky like lipgloss Yeah, you know I'm sugary sweet Baby boy, gon' rot your teeth like what (Drip, drip, so slick, that's my lipgloss) Mhmm, I keep it sticky icky like lipgloss (Drip, drip, so slick, that's my lipgloss) Mhmm, I keep it sticky icky like lipgloss (Drip, drip, so slick, that's my lipgloss) Mhmm, I keep it sticky icky like lipgloss Yeah, you know I'm sugary sweet Baby boy, gon' rot your teeth like what CupcakKe: More flavor than Flavor Flav, my pussy is very brave Give head like a genius, you could grade it the letter A Been fuckin' since yesterday, still 'bout to escalate Do jumping jacks on that dick, I don't get tired like Evergate Go ahead, wash your face, got it sticky like paste Hand-cuffed, wearing lace, yeah, that's how I catch your face Want another taste, you can meet me at Chase Or catch me outside, I ain't coming to your place Eating all these sweets, fuck around and get a cavity Used to call you Daddy, but now I call you my majesty Get in me from the back, but not talkin' 'bout a battery Let's bring a hundred girls to the room, what's your capacity? Eating all these sweets, fuck around and get a cavity Used to call you Daddy, but now I call you my majesty Get in me from the back, but not talkin' 'bout a battery Let's bring a hundred girls to the room, what's your capacity? XCX & CupcakKe: Oh, damn (Oh, damn) That flavor, flavor so good (Hey) Oh, damn (Oh, damn) That flavor, flavor so good (Hey) Oh, damn (Oh, damn) That flavor, flavor so good (Hey) Oh, damn (Oh, damn) That flavor, flavor so good (Yeah) (Bring a hundred girls to the room...) Oh, damn (Oh, damn) That flavor, flavor so good (Hey) (Bring a hundred girls to the room...) Oh, damn (Oh, damn) That flavor, flavor so good (Hey) (Bring a hundred girls to the room...) Oh, damn (Oh, damn) That flavor, flavor so good (Hey) (Bring a hundred girls to the room...) Oh, damn (Oh, damn) That flavor, flavor so good (Yeah) Mhmm, I keep it sticky icky like lipgloss (Bring a hundred girls to the room...) (Drip, drip, so slick, that's my lipgloss...) Mhmm, I keep it sticky icky like lipgloss (Bring a hundred girls to the room...) (Drip, drip, so slick, that's my lipgloss...) Mhmm, I keep it sticky icky like lipgloss (Bring a hundred girls to the room...) (Drip, drip, so slick, that's my lipgloss...) (Bring a hundred girls to the room...) Yeah, you know I'm sugary sweet Baby boy, gon' rot your teeth like what It's Charli (Charli) It's Charli, baby (Drip, drip, so slick, that's my lipgloss) Hey, yeah (Drip, drip, so slick, that's my lipgloss) CupcakKe It's Charli (Charli) (Drip, drip, so slick, that's my lipgloss) It's Charli, baby It's Charli, baby (Drip, drip, so slick, that's my lipgloss) Hey, CupcakKe (Drip, drip, so slick, that's my lipgloss) It's Charli (Drip, drip, so slick, that's my lipgloss) It's Charli, it's Charli It's Charli (Eh-eh-XCX) It's Charli, baby